Saving Hermione Granger
by redninjakitty
Summary: Hermione finds out that all this time her supposed friends have been using her. When she won't do as they ask and they blow it up in her face, The twins find her battered and broken and promise to keep her safe. Rated T for swearing Later on. GW/HG
1. Prologue

**_A/N_ Please be nice it's my first fan fiction And I don't own anything. This chapter is quite short but it's only to start the story off.**

Hermione was taking walk through the corridors to muse about the sudden change in attitude Ron, Harry and her roommates were taking towards her. She couldn't understand it. She had thought they were her friends but it turned out they had just been using her. For such a petty thing too..., homework. All she had done was refuse to help them with it just one time , as she was extremely tired after completing an incredibly long and boring potions essay for Snape, but apparently Hermione Granger wasn't allowed to be tired or not completely selfless No of course not.

It also probably didn't help the situation at all that Ron had proceeded to announce that Hermione had been going out with him but cheated with a Slytherin. Thus turning her roommates against her and that was how she found herself here, wandering the corridors alone. Cornered by a group of snarling gryffindors.

Fred and George were out prowling around the castle looking for the perfect spot to set up there latest prank who's intended victim was the caretaker, Filch. Scream. That set them off to have a look at what the heck was going on.

Hermione tried to struggled from the tight grasp of her once best friend and began trying to grasp her wand to cast a strong hex but found it had been snatched by her roommate, Lavander Brown."So Granger," Ron growled menacingly "Think you can get away with that do you?".

It took almost all her might not to tremble as she was roughly pinned to a wall by her supposed friends. She was trapped. No way of escape. Weaponless and defenseless she resigned to praying for some form of miracle while she was battered and bruised by former companions.

At that moment the twins rounded the corner. Shock, surprise and anger were the emotions that spread across their faces as they pounced upon Hermione's captors. Hexes,punches and threats were thrown until her tormentors fled the scene and she was engulfed in the arms of her saviors. Thank merlin was the first thought that came to her.

"Are you alright?" a worried George questioned.

"Thanks to you two I'm fine.." Hermione replied with a small smile "Thank you for saving me!"

"Don't thank us." George smiled "We're just glad your safe but we really should get you to Madam Pomfrey right away to inspect your wounds and heal you"

"..And we should also go to see Dumbledore right away after we've been to the infirmary." continued Fred

"I agree" Replied George as he took a wobbling Hermione into his arms and began to journey to his destination, his twin not far behind.

A/N** Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

They arrived at the infirmary not five minutes later and were hurriedly rushed in by a worried looking Madam Pomfrey. "What on earth happened?" she exclaimed with a concerned expression as she gestured for George to place Hermione's petite form onto a infirmary bed. The nurse then proceeded to give Hermione a Dreamless Sleep Draught so that she could heal her.

"Well, Me and Fred were just _innocently_-" she slightly raised a brow at that "-Walking down the corridor when we heard a scream" explained George.

Fred began to continue when Madam Pomfrey started to examine Hermione's body to diagnose all of her injuries "We immediately ran to where the noise came from and found Hermione cornered by about six or seven third year students all from Griffyndor."

"We then noticed that Hermione didn't have her wand, immediately me and Fred rushed towards the group. We had a small scuffle with them, who I'm ashamed to say included my brother, a few threats and maybe a punch or two came about" George went on. Madam Pomfrey had begun to heal Hermione at this point as she listened to the twins story.

"The cowards quickly ran away just as we were about to hex 'em. Gryffindors my arse!" Growled a clearly agitated Fred. Pomfrey tutted slightly at his language but Fred ignored her.

George decided to cut in by saying "So how is she?"

"Well.." Replied Madam Pomfrey "I've finished healing her now. She should be okay a bit of rest and she'll be fine but I think you should talk to the headmaster first" she paused for a moment after seeing a figure enter the room "Oh look he's already here, Good evening Headmaster."

"Hello Professor" the twins chorused in unison.

He acknowledged them with a nod and a smile "Madam Pomfrey. Mr Weasleys. I have been informed of the incident but I would like your statements and Miss Granger's when she awakens. It is for the best I think, is if Miss Granger was to be moved to her dorm room."

The twins shared a look "Excuse me sir,but she can not go to her dorm as some of the people involved are her current roommates-" stated George

"-But sir she could stay in our dorm. We could look after her then and she wouldn't be in danger from those.._people_" Fred finished for his brother, the last word laced with venom.

"I agree" added Professor Dumbledore "that would be the best course of action, you may take her now Mr Weasleys if you wish. I will enchant the stairs so that you will be allowed up with miss Granger and There will be a bed with her things on it and a trunk waiting for you when you get there."

"Thank you Headmaster, we'll go now" stated George as he picked up Hermione and exited the infirmary accompanied by his twin, they headed in the direction of the fifth year boys dormitory.

"Do not worry Mr Weasley, those involved in this deed _will _be punished!" called out the professor as the group left.


	3. Chapter 2

Not ten minutes later they arrived at he Gryffindor common room only to be subjected to many stares and whisper but those were quickly silenced by a few very well placed glares. The trio ascended the stairs to the fifth year boys dormitory, after reciting the incantation given to them not long ago by Dumbledore. The sight of Hermione's limp form caused quite a stir as it was still held tightly in George's arms. Several shouts of surprise were also heard when the stairs did not change in the slightest. After the group had exited the stairs many girls began to run towards the stairs and try to get up them, only to be met by a slide and the boys amused yet slightly disappointed faces.

-o-0-o-

George gently placed Hermione into her recently transfigured bed. He then paused for a moment in thought, a worried yet slightly embarrassed expression spread across his face."...Fred? erm... who's goin' to change Hermione out of 'er uniform..?" Stammered George a red tint gracing his cheeks.

Fred grinned "Well unless you want to do it..," but hat was quickly interrupted by a shout of protest from a still pink George "We'll have to get one of the girls to help us."

"We could ask... Ginny? No, we can't she's probably sidin' with that prat of a brother of ours.." George mumbled in thought "Ooh, how 'bout we ask that friend of Ginny's..She's also 'Mione's friend and she never seems to believe any rumors so she'll be likely to help us!"

Fred looked down for a moment "Alright then, I'll go ask her now, you stay here with 'Mione." And with that he was gone.

-o-0-o-

Soon after Fred was back with none other than Luna Lovegood, who as per usual had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Here she is and she already said she'd 'elp!" stated Fred.

"Okay then, Well Luna she's just over here," George said pointing to Hermione "And here are here pajamas. We'll be back in a minute, Kay?" He then placed the clothes in her hands.

"Sure.." Said Luna and she began to change Hermione as the twins left. A few minutes later she was done and the boys could come back in the room.

"Thanks Luna!" Fred exclaimed.

"You've really done us a big favor" Finished George

"No problem...I never believed any of those things Ronald said anyway..." Luna said her voice still hazy. George carefully said down on the edge of Hermione's bed watching and waiting for her to wake as he tucked her in, he was about to fall into slumber when one of Hermione's eyes opened.

"George..?" Questioned a croaky voice.


End file.
